As technology grows and more information is stored electronically, it is necessary to protect private electronic information. A common means of protecting private electronic information is requiring a user's identity to be verified in order to access the electronic device on which the private electronic information is stored. Oftentimes only a single means of user authentication is required and the verification process is carried out remotely. One problem with remote verification is that it requires a network connection. If a network connection is not available, a user cannot be authenticated and is therefore unable to access private electronic information.